meu bad boy minha garota
by jessicabarbisan
Summary: Bem ainda estou me acostumando primeira vez nesse app. espero que gostem dessa história quero postar muitas aqui. este sera o primeiro capitulo 1 - O reencontro


o reencontro

Estava indo para mais um ano de aula, ainda bem que este é o último ano.

Meu nome é Megan Hallkroft eu tenho 17 anos e tenho duas super amigas Kat e Skay.

Eu sempre tive uma queda por um bad boy um garoto idiota mais que faz meu coração bater mais rápido. Ele é tão arrogante que escolhe as garotas com quem fica e raramente isso acontece estranho né para alguém que quer mostrar que pode ter quem bem entender.

Eu sou Baron Nolan tenho 17 anos estou no último ano do ensino médio amem. Tenho dois amigos o Phil e o Tony fazem o estilo bad boy junto comigo.

Gosto de uma garota faz algum tempo, mas ela tem o dom de me tirar do serio. Juro não da para aguentar às vezes ela faz coisas que me tiram do serio uma vez quase bati nela. Como se isso fosse possível né kkkkk ela parece fofa, mas briga melhor que eu.

Não quis arriscar minha integridade física sem falar que o primo dela da aula na nossa escola.

Olha só se não é a nerd. Rsrs. Baron

Rsrs olha quem fala o outro nerd, segundão kkk. Meg

Aff garota vai começar com isso de novo eu vou te superar esse ano. Baron

Duvido. Meg

Já na sala as apresentações como todo o primeiro dia de aula mais não tinha ninguém novo.

Finalmente o intervalo chegou e Meg e as meninas foram para cantina comer algo os meninos as seguiram parecia que ia ser como nos últimos dois anos, mas algo no ar dizia que ia ser diferente.

Parece que vai ser tudo igual com vocês perseguindo a gente o tempo todo que saco. Kat

Para. Sei que você gosta disso. Phil

Ate parece. Skay

Não mintam, eu vejo como vocês olham para a gente. Tony

Ashii! Nada vai mudar e ter que escutar essas baboseiras de vocês, e nem se atreva a responder Baron. Meg

Afff. Baron

Porque você fica correndo atrás dessa coisinha ai hein eu estou aqui todinha para você. Malia - Falando se jogando para cima de Baron que a ignorou.

Que chata. Meg

Olho aqui eu gosto do Baron ao contrario de você eu não sei o que ele vê numa criatura como você. Malia

Simples ela não é uma vadia sem sal e sem graça como você. Baron

Não precisa se manifestar só de pensar em uma resposta já me irrita se for para resolver e deixar claro as coisas então faca de uma vez. Meg

Meg simplesmente se levantou e sem fazer muito esforço socou a cara de Malia que caiu no chão e começou a chorar muito pois seu nariz tinha quebrado ela se levantou e saiu correndo.

Nossa isso lavou a alma de muita gente e você bateu seu recorde de explosão. Skay

O que eu posso fazer essas coisas me irrita. Meg

Se acalme ainda temos aula e pode esperar que você será chamada na diretoria. Tony

Ainda estou calma Tony o dia em que meus olhos mudarem para uma cor sinistra corre que sai morte. Meg

Não duvido disso. Todos

Já estava no meio da aula e ainda bem que aquela patricinha vadia não estuda com a gente ia ser um saco ela no meu pé. Baron

De repente o diretor Morris aparece na porta.

Toc toc

Ola diretor o que deseja. Diz a professora Carter uma senhora ate que bem conservada.

Senhora Carter queria falar com a aluna Hallkroft e com o aluno Nolan, por favor.

Claro vocês dois podem ir com o diretor e me entreguem o trabalho na próxima aula. Sra Carter

Os dois responderam sim e logo saíram seguindo o diretor ate sua sala. Entre bochichos e comentários sobre o ocorrido de mais cedo.

Pai, mãe o que esta acontecendo, olha só soquei a cara daquela chata por que estava me irritando e não aguentei. Falei achando que era sobre isso.

Eu falei para você se contar Megan. Baron

Cala a boca Baron não ouvi você dizer nada. Meg

Mas o que os meus pais estão fazendo aqui também só ela que fez besteira eu não. Baron

Calma senhor Nolan eles estão aqui por outro motivo. Diz o senhor Morris mesmo que os fatos da briga da senhorita Hallkroft mais cedo podem deixar passar.

Ela não vai ter punição. Baron fala indignado

Por hora não como já disse antes, pois o credito que ela tem podemos relevar esses tipos de coisas. Diretor Morris

Tudo bem filho o que temos para contar a vocês é mais importante que esses detalhes. Dana

Ok mãe. Baron

Vou deixa-los conversarem usem minha sala o tempo que quiserem. Diretor Morris

Obrigada Morris diz Lisa mãe de Meg.

Bem o negocio é os seguintes sem delongas nós quatro vamos viajar por causa de nosso trabalho e vocês vão poder ficar aqui, porém vão morar juntos e para não haver nenhum problema vocês irão se casar. Diz Robert pai de Baron.

O QUE? Baron e Meg ao mesmo tempo.

Já esta decidido e resolvido e não temos tempo de preparar nova escola e tudo mais nem teremos tempo de ver uma casa e nos preocupar com detalhes. Isso acontecera no depois das aulas estaremos esperando neste endereço estejam lá assim que saírem daqui o local fica acerca de 30 minutos daqui de taxi e não se atrasem. Simon pai de Meg

Os pais dos dois saem da sala sem dar brechas para contestar e eles sabiam que decisão de seus pais era difícil de contornar.

Saíram de lá chocados com a noticia.

Megan posso falar com você. Chama um garoto com a jaqueta do time de futebol americano não qualquer um mais sim a estrela do time Zack.

O que você quer? E como se chama mesmo? Meg

Chamo-me Zack e queria saber se você quer ser a minha namorada. Todo doce.

Disse chegando perto dela e colocando sua mão no cabelo dela quase dando por certo um sim como resposta afinal ele se achava irresistível.

Baron vendo aquilo e algo lhe mandou fazer alguma coisa e ele fez. Pegou no braço dela e puxou-a para perto dele colocando seu braço em volta de seu pescoço.

Como pode pedir minha futura esposa em namoro. Baron

Futura esposa esta zoando com a minha cara. Zack

Não ele não esta dessa vez. Meg quase que rindo do que disse e do garoto loiro na sua frente com uma cara de incrédulo. Sinto muito você não faz o meu tipo.

Bom já vamos para aula tchau. Baron

 _Essa é minha primeira história aqui espero que gostem._


End file.
